


Desi Keeps a Secret

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Desi Is Bi, Established Relationship, Jack Never Died, Jill Never Died, M/M, MacDesi Never Happened, basically everyone lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: The gang is just sitting around the fire pit one night when Desi brings home a surprise.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	Desi Keeps a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> Just some Jack Dalton fluff to celebrate a great character.
> 
> MacDesi never happened because it's established relationship MacDalton, not because I'm a MacDesi hater.
> 
> Prompted by FrozenMemories for: "hugs and forehead kisses for Riley and Mac"

Mac sat with the gang around the fire and wondered, the way he did every time they gathered around the fire pit, where Jack was and what he was doing. Sometimes he’d dwell on it the entire time they sat, his conversation fumbled and distracted, and sometimes it was only a moment for him to wonder.

Riley sat on his right, Bozer on his left. Matty stood at the rail next to Jill, looking out over the city and talking about something, their voices low. Desi was missing, but she said she’d show, and she’d become reliable that way; one of the family.

Mac let himself get caught up in Bozer’s excitement as he talked about his new movie project. He’d decided to transition back to Hollywood, and Mac couldn’t blame him. It was still his passion, and he was tired of the drama of being a spy. Mac wondered if there wasn’t some bitterness there because Leanna was still on a deep cover op; still out there in the world doing something dangerous and out of touch from him. Mac understood exactly how Bozer felt on that score. Sometimes he thought it might be nice to just live something like a normal life. But he knew he’d get tired of it quickly, and he’d miss the spy stuff. Bozer wouldn't.

He heard the front door open in the background, just Desi arriving no doubt, and kept watching Bozer’s face as he went on about his plot.

“Wait,” Mac cut him off. “You know that nuclear bombs don’t actually work that way right?”

“Mac, nobody cares, alright?” Bozer replied with an eye roll. “It’s a movie. Suspension of disbelief, remember?”

“Let’s just hope there aren’t any nuclear physicists going to see it,” Mac laughed.

Footsteps came up the stairs, but it was more than one set. Mac wondered if Desi had finally brought her new girlfriend to introduce to everyone.

But then Riley gasped, and Mac turned to see Jack following Desi up the stairs. Desi, who had a big wide shit eating grin on her face as she stepped aside and let Jack step up onto the deck.

Somehow, it felt like Mac had seen him yesterday. Jack stood there wearing one of his Metallica shirts, skinny jeans tight as ever, hair buzzed short. There didn’t seem to be any new lines in his face. Maybe his shoulders were a bit wider, his chest a bit more bulky.

All the sound on the deck died, everyone with eyes on Jack.

Riley jumped up with a little squeaky noise and ran to him, almost toppling them both back down the stairs. Jack wrapped his arms tight around her and made a little growling noise as he picked her up off her feet.

Mac stood, feeling numb all over, unsure if he was dreaming. He walked closer, watching Jack bear hug Riley and spin her in circles while she laughed with delight.

Desi stood close by, her smile faded from bright white teeth to just lips.

“How-” Mac couldn’t think of what he wanted to ask.

Desi knew. They’d gotten to that place that good partners get to where they could read each other without thinking. “He called two days ago and said that he was on his way back,” she said quietly. “Wanted to surprise you guys. So I told him I’d help.”

“You knew for two days and didn’t say anything?” Mac wasn’t sure if he should be hurt or impressed.

Desi’s smile tilted to apologetic for a moment. “He wanted to surprise you,” she repeated. “And I still owe him.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what you owe him for?” Mac asked.

“Maybe one day,” Desi said, turning her eyes back to Jack and Riley.

Jack dropped Riley back to her feet and pulled back enough to plant a soft kiss on her forehead and run a hand down the back of her head. “It’s alright honey, I ain’t goin’ anywhere,” he said. “I’m stayin’ put. I promise.”

Riley sniffled, but when she stepped back her eyes weren’t wet. “Well good,” she said. “Because if you try to leave again, me and Mac will lock you in one of the interrogation rooms.”

“Got that right,” Mac choked out.

Jack looked up and met his eye.

Riley shot a quick smile at Mac and stepped aside.

“Hey baby,” Jack said, taking a few steps closer, his boots thudding loud on the deck in the quiet of everyone’s held breath.

“Hey,” Mac said shakily, rushing the last few steps between them and pulling Jack into his arms. He tucked his face into Jack’s neck and breathed deep, relief wracking his body with little sobs and letting a few tears out.

Jack’s arms were strong and tight around Mac, holding him close. And then he whispered in Mac’s ear. “It’s done. I’m home to stay this time. Nothin’s gonna take me away from you ever again.”

Jack eventually let his arms loosen, but Mac wasn’t ready yet, and just gripped tighter.

Jack stroked softly up and down Mac’s back. “It’s ok Mac,” he said. “We got all the time in the world.”

“Well I don’t Dalton,” Matty said with a smile in her voice. “So get over here and have a beer with us already.”

Everyone laughed and broke the tension, which somehow eased the worry and desperation in Mac. He let his arms loosen, but didn’t let go entirely, meeting Jack’s eye.

Jack put a hand to Mac’s cheek and tilted his head to kiss his forehead, then his cheek, and then finally his lips. It was chaste and perfect. More than Mac would normally do in front of the team. But it was a special occasion.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was enough. It told Mac everything he needed to know: Jack really was home to stay. For good.


End file.
